1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anti-skid brake controlling apparatus for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a signal generating circuit for actuating anti-skid brake actuator means.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the conventional anti-skid brake system, when a sensing means breaks down under anti-skid brake operation, the anti-skid brake system will then devolve into a non-actuated condition, which might often lead to a non-braked condition of the corresponding wheel of the vehicle.
To obviate the above drawback, there has been provided a safety device in the anti-skid brake system, wherein when a sensing means breaks down under anti-skid brake operation, the safety device will then be actuated to change the anti-skid brake operation into a non anti-skid brake operation so that at least a non-braked condition of the wheel may be prevented.
However, in the latter system, the desired anti-skid brake operation for one wheel will not be obtained when the corresponding sensing means is open circuit.